


SUMMERTIME.

by sourytears



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Violence, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gay, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lesbian Character, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourytears/pseuds/sourytears
Summary: Mary es alta, rubia, risueña y amorosa, pero por sobre todas las cosas, es brillante como el sol en verano.Es la luz en su vida y su camino, podría ir a cualquier lugar del mundo, siempre y cuando fuese junto a ella.Sin ella, estaría perdida.➵Original.➵Clichés en clichés.





	1. Sinopsis.

                                                               

 

Mary es alta, rubia, risueña y amorosa, pero por sobre todas las cosas, es brillante como el sol en verano. Es la luz en su vida y su camino, podría ir a cualquier lugar del mundo, siempre y cuando fuese junto a ella.

Sin ella, estaría perdida.

Durante el verano, Summer se enamoraba cada vez más de su amiga Mary.


	2. Capítulo I.

                                                          

 

En verano, cuando tenía doce años, tuvo su primer beso.

Fue corriendo a contárselo a Mary, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, y le pidió ayuda. Aunque Mary era solo un año mayor, ciertamente tenía más experiencia que ella, incluso ya tenía novio.

Necesitaba saber si estuvo bien no sentir nada cuándo el chico más lindo de la clase, de quien creía estar enamorada, la besó debajo del árbol de su patio al acompañarla a casa después de clases.

— Cariño, está bien. — Tranquilizó colocando ambas manos en sus mejillas. — No fue como creíste, pero no hay por qué alarmarse.

— Soy una pared. — comentó preocupada la chica, generando la conocida risa de su amiga.

— No, no lo eres. — negó paseando sus pulgares por su rostro, deteniéndose en los labios.

Se acercó un poco más alternando su vista entre sus ojos y su boca, y sin más… la besó.

Fueron solo unos pocos segundos. En los que sintió fuegos artificiales estallar en su interior, por más trillado que suene.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿Aún nada? —. Preguntó una vez se alejó.

Summer no respondió, en cambio se acercó a Mary, siendo ella quien besara a su amiga esta vez.


	3. Capítulo II.

                                                        

 

Nunca volvieron a hablar sobre eso.

 En el verano de 1992. Summer consigue su primer empleo en una estación de servicio.

Solo tiene que atender a los clientes de la cafetería, limpiar las mesas, y de vez en cuando llenar el tanque de gasolina de uno que otro auto.

Es un caluroso viernes por la tarde, ya ha terminada su turno, se preparaba para caminar a casa cuando Mary llega de sorpresa. Conducía el auto de su novio, el idiota de Bradley.

Bradley era un jugador de beisbol, uno decente cuanto menos. Él y Mary se conocieron dos años atrás en la universidad, cuando ella comenzó a estudiar fotografía.

Se estacionó justo frente a ella, apagó el motor, y se recargó en el asiento del clásico descapotable azul cielo, propiedad del abuelo de Bradley.

Summer se dedicó a observarla durante la brevedad de un momento.

Allí estaba ella, luciendo su hermoso cabello rubio, ahora corto. Usaba lentes de sol y llevaba una paleta en su mano, justo como recién sacada de una de esas películas veraniegas para adolescentes.

— Súbete. — dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —. Preguntó la chica, subiendo al auto de todos modos.

— ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? —. Inclinó su rostro hacia ella para mirarla fijamente por sobre sus lentes de sol.

Esa pregunta escondía un significado mucho más grande de lo que alguna de ellas estuviese dispuesta a admitir alguna vez.

— Lejos. — respondió simplemente, mirándola con la misma intensidad.

Mary soltó una corta risa encendiendo el motor nuevamente para poner el auto en marcha e irse _lejos_ de allí.


	4. Capítulo III.

                                                       

 

El mes siguiente, en un caluroso día, se encontraban reunidas bebiendo limonada en la cafetería de la estación de servicio donde trabajaba Summer. Es cuando Jane decide confrontar a su amiga, no había dudas, estaba más que clara la situación para ella. Sus amigas estaban enamoradas una de la otra. No obstante _necesitaba_ que al menos Summer tuviese el valor de decírselo.

De entre las cuatro, Summer siempre fue la más valiente.

— No me gusta. — se apresura en negar una vez se lo pregunta. — Estoy enamorada de ella.

La expresión en el rostro de Jane es sarcástica, porque obviamente ella ya lo sabía. De hecho, ¿Qué no todos lo sabían ya?, incluso Amanda lo sabía, la pelirroja estaba tan es su mundo que vagamente notaba todo lo demás, _así_ de evidente era la cosa.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —. Pregunta después inclinándose sobre la barra.

La morena medita, echa un rápido vistazo atrás para ver a Amanda y Mary conversando en la mesa. La pelirroja observaba atenta hacia la barra donde se encontraban ellas, aún mientras hablaba con Mary.

— Sigue a tu corazón. — le aconseja Jane finalmente.

— Ese es el peor consejo que puedes darle a alguien.

— Bien, entonces voy a ayudarte. — dice.

— ¿Cóm-? —. La morena se dio vuelta dejándola con las palabras en la boca. Summer mira a su otra amiga en busca de respuestas, en cambio Amanda se limita a encogerse de hombros.

— Mayte dará una fiesta mañana en la noche, — comenta Jane interrumpiendo la plática de sus otras dos amigas. — deberíamos ir a celebrar que finalmente, después de quien sabe cuántos años, ¡Se gradúa como Filóloga! — sugiere muy emocionada por el logro de su amiga.

— No creo que sea buena idea, — opina Mary.  — últimamente no me he sentido bien, y como es el día libre de Summer planeábamos quedarnos en casa de mi abuela. — se justifica, su mirada busca a Summer por ayuda.

— Sí, además, creo que Mayte nos odia. — apoya ella.

— En serio Jane, ellas tienen planes, salgamos otra noche. — Intervino Amanda.

— ¡Vamos chicas!, sólo una noche, prometo que será divertido. — dice Jane, la morena era bastante terca. — Al menos, prometan que van a pensarlo.

El tema queda hasta ahí, luego continúan charlando con normalidad.


	5. Capítulo IV.

 

                                                                

La mañana del 6 de Junio.

Summer tenía que pasar a recoger a Mary, llegó un poco antes de la hora para llevarle una sorpresa.

Observó con disgusto el lugar donde su amiga acaba de mudarse con su novio.

Los padres de Mary la echaron de casa hacía mucho para irse a Colorado cuando ella tenía catorce años.

A partir de entonces había estado viviendo con su abuela, en una linda casita en la cima de una colina. Se ubicada algo lejos, no muchos autos transitaban la zona, a pie eran unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de distancia, y cerca de la casa había un puente blanco donde a ellas les gustaba sentarse en las noches a ver las estrellas o hablar simplemente.

Había sido así hasta ahora que tenía veintiuno, pero la semana pasada el fracasado de Bradley decidió que era tiempo de mudarse juntos, así que se la llevo a vivir a la habitación de un motel barato.

Tocó un par de veces sin obtener respuesta. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que solo entró.

Encontró a Mary llorando, su rostro cubierto por sus manos, sentada al borde de la cama, estaba herida. Su piel estaba llena de moretones, su frente sangraba ensuciando parte de su cuello y de su blusa blanca.

Fue la primera vez que vio a su amiga en tal estado.

Dejó caer las flores que había estado cargando en sus manos, corrió a ayudar a su amiga, la abrazó sin importarle ensuciarse ella también.

La consoló, estuvo abrazándola hasta que se cansó de llorar, entonces fue al baño a revisar el botiquín en busca de algo para limpiar sus heridas, pero solo encontró frascos medio vacíos con pastillas caducas.

Tomó una franela vieja, rompió un trozo y lo coloco bajo el grifo.

— Mary, por favor déjame ayudarte, tenemos que hacer algo. Va a matarte a este paso. — dijo la castaña angustiada, presionando el trapo húmedo en la frente herida de su amiga.

Mary no respondió, evitaba su mirada a toda costa permitiéndole a la castaña limpiar sus heridas.

— Necesitamos ayuda. — continua, tomándola por los hombros. — Amanda es reportera ella podría…

— No. — la interrumpe llevando sus manos al pecho de la contraria, empujando ligeramente para crear algo de distancia entre ellas. — No puedo hacerlo, el padre de Bradley es el jefe de la policía. Estoy sola en esto, nadie puede ayudarme.

— Yo estoy haciéndolo. — dice la castaña, sus palabras creando silencio en la habitación.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero. — suelta finalmente después de un rato.

Mary la escaneaba.

— Summer, — dijo captando la atención de la chica, en cualquier otra circunstancia, Mary nunca se habría dirigido a ella por su nombre real, demostrando así la seriedad del asunto. — Prométeme que no dirás una palabra.

Summer estudia su rostro, se toma su tiempo para hacerlo, no porque lo esté considerando, solo busca hacer tiempo. Intentando hallar las palabras correctas.

— Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

— Jura que lo harás. — insiste ella. — por mí. — pide con ojos suplicantes. — Júralo, cariño.

— En serio… — el ruido de un auto estacionándose obligó a la castaña a callarse.

Amabas se miraron espantadas, Mary le pidió hacer silencio y tomó el brazo de su amiga, la ayudó a entrar al closet y rápidamente volvió a sentarse en la cama.

Estaba muy nerviosa, pero tenía que controlarse. Por Summer.

En el interior del closet, la chica sentía a su corazón latir desbocado, sentía que podría desmayarse en cualquier instante.

Lo oyó entrar a la habitación, oyó a su amiga saludarlo, luego a él gritándole por lucir como un desastre.

Continuó, no deteniéndose ni cuando Mary comenzó a sollozar indefensa, gritándole creyendo que nadie podría oírlo ni detenerlo.

Pero esta vez allí se encontraba ella, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que salía de su boca. Cuando percibió el sonido de una bofetada y a su amiga quejarse, tomó el bate de beisbol de Bradley al fondo del closet, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas y canalizándolas en el agarre de su mano derecha, respira hondo y empuja la puerta saliendo del closet.

Al siguiente momento está golpeando sin control alguno a aquel hombre abusivo que había destrozado no sólo la vida de su amiga, sino su propia vida.

Cuenta tres golpes, hasta que Mary la aleja de él al tomarla por la espalda provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo.

— ¡Es suficiente!

Es cierto. El hombre estaba inconsciente, su cabeza, cuello y parte de su ropa cubiertos de la sangre que brotaba de su cráneo.

Al igual que ellas estaban cubiertas de sangre.

— Vámonos de aquí. — pide Mary, salen de la habitación tomando nada más que las llaves del auto de Bradley.


	6. Capítulo V.

                                                                  

 

De alguna manera, a pesar de lo que había sucedido hace apenas unas horas, termina arreglándose en casa de Jane para ir a la fiesta de Mayte.

— _Escucha,_ — dice Mary una vez están lo suficientemente apartadas de la ciudad. _—  esto es lo que pasará ahora. Tenemos que actuar con normalidad,_ — el motor del auto apagado y su mirada fija hacia el frente. — _te llevaré a casa de Jane, entras, buscas mi vestido y me lo das, vuelves ahí, después se irán a la fiesta._ — estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué pasaría con ella, pero Mary continuó. _— Yo iré a asearme e intentar arreglarme, las encontraré allí, saludamos y esas cosas, de pronto dirás que te sientes mal y que te llevaré a casa. Pasaremos por mi abuela y nos iremos lejos, muy lejos de todo esto._ — Summer asintió a sus palabras, confiando en ella como siempre.

Jane se hizo cargo de arreglarlas, ya que ninguna de las dos chicas sabía realmente que sería adecuado para la ocasión.

Vestido color borgoña, brillantes tacones plateados, cabello bien estilizado y un maquillaje despampanante. Es lo que observa frente al espejo.

No le gusta.

No le gustó el vestido cuando se lo probó en la tienda, incluso con lo que dijo Mary al verla.

— _Estás preciosa._ — halagó situándose a su lado frente al gran espejo en el área de los probadores.

La rubia lucia preciosa también, vestía un conjunto de blusa y falda blanca.

— _Ambas lucen preciosas. Ya vámonos._ — intervino Amanda detrás de ellas, su tono fastidiado porque estaba agotada de esperar por Jane, que por fin había escogido su vestido y había tardado sólo _demasiado_ para su gusto.

 

 

Más tarde, se dirige a casa de la abuela de Mary.

La rubia nunca apareció, sin embargo Summer no se alarmó por eso, ya que existía un plan b.

— _Ahora, en caso de que yo no logre llegar a tiempo. —_ dijo Mary siguiendo con la explicación de su plan. — _nos encontraremos en casa de mi abuela y nos iremos desde allí. Si alguien pregunta, estoy enferma y te llamé para que fueras a verme._

Había sido un día infernal, estuvo toda la noche esperando a que Mary llegase.

En cierto punto, aceptó que ella no llegaría, lo que significaba que el plan b estaba en marcha.

Revolvió su cabello hastiada por la innecesaria cantidad de fijador, que junto con los sucesos del día, le estaban provocando un enorme dolor de cabeza.

Aquel no era el atuendo apropiado para caminar por las calles a las seis de la mañana, sin dar una impresión incorrecta de sí misma, eso sin embargo, no podría importarle menos. Ya se cambiaría por algo más cómodo en casa de la abuela de Mary.

Sus pies rogaban por un descanso, así que detuvo su caminata por un momento para retirar los incomodos tacones. 

Mucho más cómoda ahora, retomó el camino descalza. De cualquier modo ya estaba cerca de llegar a casa de la abuela de su amiga, lo supo cuando la conocida colina entró en su campo de visión.

A medida que se iba acercando podía apreciar mejor el tumulto de gente al otro lado de la calle, al igual que las cámaras, camionetas de noticieros, reporteros, ambulancias y policías esparcidos por toda la escena de un aparente accidente automovilístico al juzgar por el auto completamente destruido entre las rocas al costado de la carretera.

No supo identificar qué fue lo que la hizo acercarse a la trágica escena, si fue un mal presentimiento, curiosidad, inercia o simplemente una corazonada, pero así lo hizo.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud para ver mejor quien fue el herido al que los paramédicos auxiliaban en el auto en ruinas, a empujones logró llegar al frente, y podría arrepentirse el resto de su vida por tomar aquella decisión de acercarse en primer lugar.

Aquella persona no estaba herida, sino muerta, aquel cuerpo que los paramédicos cargaban era un cadáver.

El cadáver de su mejor amiga. El cadáver de Mary.

Todo transcurrió en segundos, en cámara lenta, perdió todo control sobre sí misma. Sólo se abalanzó hacia el cuerpo de su amiga antes de que éste fuese puesto en una bolsa, pasando la cinta seguridad, ignorando a los oficiales que le ordenaban detenerse.

Fueron momentos desgarradores en los que rogó para que se pusiera de pie, porque aún debían ir a buscar a su abuela, tenían que pasar por el viejo puente color blanco y sentarse en el barandal una última vez a admirar la vista antes de irse para siempre de ahí.

Entre lágrimas pidió que la dejasen sola, que dejasen de molestar a Mary, porque odiaba tener tanta atención sobre ella.

Luchó con los paramédicos para que no se la llevasen de su lado, sin embargo al final, terminaron haciéndolo.

Se dejó caer destrozada, gritando el nombre de su amiga, viéndola partir para siempre.

Una vez la ambulancia se perdió a lo lejos, y la multitud comenzó a dispersarse, reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se levantó.

Divagó hacia su destino con pasos arrastrados, acercándose cada vez más, pensando que hacer después de todo, ahora sería ella quien debiera cuidar de la abuela de Mary.

Dios, ¿Cómo se lo diría siquiera?, ¿Cómo continuarían ambas a partir de ahora? Definitivamente no podría hacer tal cosa. No podría continuar sin Mary, no tenía a nadie más en el mundo.

Habiéndolo divisado, avanzó lentamente hacia el barandal del puente, una vez se encuentra frente a él, sube una de sus piernas apoyándose con ambos brazos para ayudarse a subir la otra, era difícil porque las lágrimas descendían sin cesar nublando su visión, temblaba en demasía por lo que le resultaba complicado equilibrarse.

Cuando logra estabilizarse se levanta dándose vuelta y quedando de espaldas al abismo.

Un suspiro destrozado abandona sus labios, sin embargo no duda de la decisión que ha tomado.

Cierra sus ojos con fuerza, el recuerdo de su mejor amiga proyectándose en su memoria es lo que necesita para finalmente dejarse caer.

Y es el _fin_.


	7. Epílogo.

 

 

Un auto gris se estaciona unos metros alejado del alboroto, detrás de las patrullas policiales. De él, se baja una mujer pelirroja y se dirige hacia la escena del crimen, muestra su carnet que la identifica como reportera a uno de los policías para que le permita su paso.

Visualiza a su compañero camarógrafo acercándose a donde ella se encontraba.

— Un par de chicas, un accidente automovilístico y un suicidio. — resume una vez llega a su lado, a pesar de que ella no dijo una palabra, tenían los años suficientes trabajando juntos para entenderse sin la necesidad de ellas. — Una lástima, ¿Eh?

— Siempre es una lástima la perdida de una vida. — concluye, tomando su posición frente a la cámara y ajustando su cabello en una coleta antes de comenzar a grabar.

El camarógrafo inicia el conteo regresivo y cuando llega a dos, es momento de hacer su trabajo.

_“La casusa de su muerte se presume fue suicidio, el cuerpo no identificado  fue hallado a las siete de la mañana en circunstancias que indican, saltó del puente cercano a donde horas antes ocurrió un accidente automovilístico dejando a un fallecido que de igual forma aún no ha sido identificado por las autoridades. Coincidentemente ambos cuerpos son de jóvenes de unos veinte años, se estima.”_

Finalizada su labor, da un último vistazo a la escena antes de encaminarse hacia su auto para ir a su oficina a trabajar en el reportaje escrito de los hechos.

No obstante lo que oye en medio de la conversación de un par de detectives le obliga detenerse.

— _Encontramos algo detective, una licencia._ — el hombre tiende el objeto en su mano hacia el otro.

— _Bradley Wright._

¿Bradley Wright?, ¿El novio de Mary?

Alto.

Unió las piezas en su mente, dejándolo todo en claro.

¿Acaso esas chicas eran sus amigas?, ¿Summer y Mary?

No podía ser posible.

Entonces recordó aquella noche en casa de Jane, cuando Bradley fue a buscar a Mary en su auto,  se fue con él, pero volvieron al poco rato, la dejó de vuelta en el patio, sólo que esta vez estaba llorando. Ella se acercó a consolarla, por supuesto que lo hizo, se fijó en que Mary intentaba esconder su brazo, preguntó que le había pasado y ella solo dijo que no era nada.

No obstante, Amanda pudo divisar un pequeño moretón. Claro que, no comentó nada, supuso que sería mejor no hacerlo ya que Mary seguramente no querría que Summer se enterase de ello.

Se recriminó a sí misma porque debió haber hecho algo a tiempo, y así tal vez evitar que las cosas tuviesen tal desenlace. Sabía que Bradley era un imbécil, pero no creyó que realmente fuese capaz de herir a Mary, no físicamente. Incluso ella se ofreció a llevar a Summer a su casa esa mañana, pero declinó la oferta diciendo que caminaría a casa de la abuela de Mary, después de todo estaba cerca.

Allí fue donde todo encajó.

 

 

 

El algún lugar una joven castaña camina con tacones plateados guindando de su mano, con su cabello despeinado y vistiendo un bonito vestido color borgoña, está siguiendo una especie de luz que la guía hacia el final de una carretera.

El camino parece interminable, camina sin saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ni hacia dónde va realmente.

Despacio esa luz se transforma en una silueta femenina. La joven castaña camina a paso lento, imperturbable, tiene una corazonada, pero no va apresurarse esta vez.

Cada vez más cerca de la desconocida silueta, puede detallar que ella es rubia, usa un vestido blanco y está descalza, sin embargo no logra distinguir su borroso rostro, le resultaba muy familiar. Obedeció aquel impulso que le dictaba acercar sus manos al rostro de ella confirmando así su suposición.

No podía creerlo.

De manera desesperada se envolvieron una a la otra en un abrazo sumamente emocional, sin lágrimas de por medio, sonrisas y alegría únicamente.

Finalmente estaban juntas.

Para siempre.


End file.
